


New Start, New Beginnings

by AshyC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Alex Danvers is a military badass, Alex/Lena endgame, F/F, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena and M'gann are great friends, Lena is pro aliens and some work at L-Corp, Reign exist but doesn't, Serious AU, Slow Burn, Some military, mostly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyC/pseuds/AshyC
Summary: Alex Danvers new DEO Director has the second most difficult mission of her life. Her new city charge is not only a billionaire genius but also someone that may have a bigger target in her back than her sister, and that's saying something. With Metropolis doing a shitty job is now her turn to not only put her face in line and apologize for it but also make Lena Luthor believe that she trusts her and she will do anything to keep her safe while she is living in National City.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Who they are?

Lena Kieran Luthor is a name many people think they know who it is behind the name, but only a few know who they really are. If you ask people on the street they are going to say: “She’s a 25-year-old woman, she’s Lex Luthor younger sister, she’s the new CEO of now L-Corp, she’s a genius and she might be bad like her brother.” Those are some of the things people can say about Lena Luthor; what people can’t say and they don’t know is:

1) Lena Luthor knew Superman alter ego years before Lex and she never did something to harm him.

2) Lena Luthor help the FBI build the case against Lex before they knew what they had in their hands. And she gave them all the information they need it.

3) Lena Luthor in all the Lex Vs. Superman fights keeps Lois Lane safe. That way Lex couldn’t harm her to get to Superman.

4) Lena Luthor hacked Lex to give Superman extra minutes to stop him, not even the FBI knows this.

5) Lena Luthor “big sister” is Lois Lane, she still haves a security detail and only uses privets plates and cars with a chaffer provided by L-Corp. No one has found about it. That stared 8 years ago after Lois was attacked by someone when she got close to a story that put her in danger.

6) Lena Luthor is the biggest sponsor of Metropolis Alien Dive Bar. Two of her best friends are Aliens. One is even Kryptonian.

7) Lena Luthor have had various assassination attempts after what happen with Lex. But in the one where they were almost successful they used alien tech and Superman choose not to save the day and the organization that doesn’t exist that oversees this kind of cases did a shitty job. 

8) Lena Luthor doesn’t have thrust issues. She just like to guard herself because she has people to protect.

When Lena Luthor decides to make the move of L-Corp to National City, at first it was because the Mayor gave a good pitch of how the city was moving forward in their development. When she saw the numbers and that it was something possible she made it official inside the company; anyone that wanted to move to the new branch will have a fair chance to apply for it. The second incentive she had was all the anonymous help she could give, she stared buying buildings to get renovations on it to make them shelter for LGBTQ+ Youth that didn’t have a home and some women shelters. As well as finally building Luthor Children Hospital in a place where is most needed free for all the kids. But the third one was a little selfish, she wanted to finally be part of a city where a Super might save her life, and she thought she might not be asking much wasn’t she. 

* * *

Alexandra Hope Danvers is a name only a few know, she exists but at the same time she doesn’t. People in her hometown that saw her grow up know her; people on the streets of National City might have seen her face passing by her or maybe in the background of the news, when her work must be involved in an incident; people that know her might know of the idea of her and her sister closest friends know her too. 

Now you might wonder, doesn’t she has friends? And yes, she has friends that are very close to her, but they work together they are more of brothers and sisters than friends. They are part of the Special Operations Squadron “Night Wings” three former Army Rangers and the girl that knows a little about Xenobiology was put in their track and finished Army training with honors and medical school right on track. They are a rare team but they are the best of the best not only DEO but if some other branch of the government needs help with a hard mission they are your call. They have best records and no fail yet. Very few people know about their special missions but they come and go as if is nothing. Sometimes getting in and out of the infirmary to get patch up. That’s work Alexandra Danvers.

Now let’s meet Alex Danvers, a daughter, a protective big sister, an almost wife to a police detective and a friend to her sister friends. Since she was 13 years old her parents and more her mother drill in her head to keep her adoptive sister safe and out of trouble, not even two years later and that was her second nature she didn’t know anything else aside of keeping her alien sister secure and without anyone knowing her secret.

That makes her have an internal crisis at 25 when she got a crush on a pain in the ass Police Detective Maggie Sawyer. She finally realized that she was a lesbian at 25 but she also discovered that the reason she took so long in finding that about herself was her sister, she never had a life of her own until that moment all her life was built around her sister and the need of protection. Now Alex Danvers at the age of 28, she is DEO Director still leader of her special operations team. A failed engagement with said Detective, a few dates and one night stands, no serious relationship on her belt. But never being opposed to find one. With a desire to be a mother one or other way by the age of 35 even if she does it alone.

* * *

Now in the present Alex Danvers has the second most difficult mission of her life. Keeping safe Lena Luthor, because she’s on her way to move to National City and now that she’s Director she saw the shitty job her agents did in Metropolis. Like hell three assassinations attempts one with alien weapons and they did nothing. They surely forgot that a lot of people are alive thanks to her help stopping Lex Luthor. So now she must put her face and not only apologize for the no show in Metropolis but assure her that here in National City they will take the job of keeping her safe and that it’s not to keep tabs on her.


	2. Why I haven't updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explination

Hello People,

This is what happened I finished Chapter 2 and before publishing I decided to start 3 but when I did it I got side tracked. You would wonder why? the thing is that first chap 2 took a little time because it had a lot of dialogue honestly is mostly that I guess. But the thing is that I realized when I was staring to write chap 3 that this story is going to have shit ton of back story enough that if I don't write it you would most likely get lose with the characters because they are not completely cannon like they are a lot far from cannon in some stuff. And then when I was staring lining chap 3 I also realize that the type of Superman I was going to create in this story was someone that people where most likely going to dislike so I was thinking about future and what to do with him.

At the end the point of this rant is that I will make like a prequel of this story so I can put a lot of the backstory there so you don't go blindly onto reading the future of this story. I already stared to line up what moments I think are necessary to put on it so I will be working in that before continuing this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are having a good one
> 
> \- Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and tell me what you think, this is going to be a big AU story with just a few things that do happen in the show.
> 
> \- Ashy


End file.
